onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Bar "Chez Blueno" (Hypothèses)/@comment-13940863-20140122124946/@comment-16501084-20140124222014
chapitre qui m'oblige a sortir de ma torpeur et a posté. bonne année a tous, ça fait longtemps. je préviens pour ceux qui me connaissent pas gros pavé à suivre, je poste rarement et synthétise, bon courage pour les fidèles xD En dehors du chapitre certaines chose me "gène" notemment le niveau de Mihawk sur lequel je n'ai jamais été d'accord juste a cause de cette phrase le comparant a Shanks dans les duel d'épée. Je dis pas qu'il est faible au contraire je le vois comme un des meilleurs GC mais très sur estimé pour moi. Bref je ne vais pas m'étaler dans ce débat sans fin, on verra. Ensuite j'avoue que le niveau des membres de la DF peut décevoir, je l'ai été dans un premier temps, mais si tous le monde avait un niveau exceptionnel, il y aurait que Luff Sanji Zorro ( ordre alphabétique pour éviter de retomber dans un classment de puissance sans fin sans fond ) qui se battrai, je veux dire dans les mugis. Alors c'est bien que les autres ont des adversaires. Peut être aussi qu'ils sont fort et que c'est le reste de l'équipage qui a gagné en level mais qu'on ne "veut" pas le voir car trop habituer à les voir comme des "faibles". Colisé: Sabo a vu tous les combattant ou du moins les connait tous, et il semble resté confiant il nous cache peut être un gros level, pourquoi ne serait il pas plus fort que Luffy, rien ne l'empêche, Ace l'a été, ptêt qu'il ne l'ai pas aussi mais bloqué pas la dessus. Ce qui est bien dans one piece c'est que Luff n'est pas encore le plus fort, et comme certains le souligne on est qu'a la moitié. Donc arrêter de sur estimer certains perso. Rebecca, décoration... par rapport aux autres. Diamante et Burguess envoyé par leur chef respectif un onkou et un GC très troublant, on vu le combat des autres et ne craignent pas beau combat en perspective. Barto, bon rookie très bon mais pour moi un peu au dessous des trois autres. alliance posible Barto Sabo vs Burguess Diamante, rebecca la au début puis se fait jarté ( non mais comment elle a gagné!! scénaristiquement pour garder une cohérence c'était le seul moyen un peu comme BN qui peut défier BB que quand il est amoché, si Cavendish n'avait pas fait ça elle se serait ptêt pas sortit ) je pensais a la même chose pour buffalo qui ramène Pica vers Caesar et donc collision avec Sunny Big mom... collision possible après que Sunny est taillé la route pour pas faire trop de chaos. Deux chose encore: combat contre la DF et "rêverie" combat contre la DF, on a jamais vu les cadres se battre mais leurs membres si et il ne reflétait pas un niveau si énorme ( buffalo, baby 5 vs franky la franky se fait aussi mach vise et senor pink, je dis pas qu'il les bats mais s'en sort ) Jora a un fuckin' pouvoir mais s'est fait prendre en traitre, tant mieux comment affronter ça. Dellinger n'as pas l'air si puissant. Mais après ils on pa eu trop de chance non plus. je place mes espor en Lao G, Gladius pas encore vu ptêt contre kinémon et je sais pas Zorro mais Zorro j'aimerais le voi contre un level au dessu ( pas Fuji arrêter ce gars est amiral il y a deux ans il se faisait déboite la ptêt qu'il peut résister pour gagner du temps un peu comme Marco et Joz ). Senor pink m'inspirait aussi dommage, j'espère qu'il a pas libérer tout son potentiel. Les 3 as restant je veux les voir, un goutera a Sabo et Burguess donc bon level. Pica j'espère Sanji Trèbol ne m'inspire pas du tous je vous le laisse. Après relativiser la différence entre Luffy et Zorro/Sanji ( choisissez le second qui vous plait ne me criblais pas de post xD ) est assez énorme comme pour d'autres équipage ( BB, BN... ) donc je pense et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour les autres équipage et que Doffy est au très au dessus de ces subordonnée. Il ose attaquer un Amiral, se fout de la marine... Maintenant dernier point "rêverie" : what and why ? What : Tous les GC ( partisants de cette théorie ) ou que Boa et Doffy ( j'espère ne pas oublier un GC roi ) Why: le GM ou 5 étoile en a marre et pourquoi un monde tri polaire, bi polaire ça le fait aussi. Pirate vs GM. les GC sont trop instable et capricieux, nombre de remaniement qu'il y a eu pour x raison et se faire baiser de l'intérieur c'est un gros risque, rappelons ensuite que l'amiral en chef hait les pirates et prone une justice absolu. Par contre arrêter de dire que ils peuvent tous les buter sauf " sabreur noir" ( ne prononçons pas son nom ça fait plus classe ) Damn! arrêter de bloquer sur lui, il est classe, le meilleur épeiste mais stop ( pitié ? ) je vois Boa Doffy Mihawk ( ordre alphabétique ) comme les meilleurs pouvant tenir tête a 1 amiral, tenir tête gagner aussi ptêt ou pas. les autres morts. Ils ont tous trois de la renomée et de la puissance. Doffy a prouvé qu'il s fout de la marine a plusieurs reprise, Boa attaque tous le monde et smoker a MF et Mihawk se casse a un moment pour une superbe raison xD. Si les GC l'aprennent sa peut péter et beaucoup pourrait retourner a la piraterie les introduisant dans le nouveaux monde. les 3 GC cités plus hauts ne sont pas de l'ancienne ère mais d'une ère intermédiaire qui jouera aussi. ils sont a considéré. Doffy peut fuir dessrossa sans perdre, car Fuji peut être le "méchant" de cette arc. je pense et pas pcq je le trouve énorme qu'il aura un role a jouer plus tard comme un boss d'une plus grande envergure. Après si je m goure pas grave il aura fait son temps, le seul oiseux immortel et le phoenix pas le flammand xD ( tiens duel d'oiseux marco vs doffy, vous pensez quoi ? ) sur ce merci pour les courageux ayant lu. trouss' xD